Harry Potter (film series)
Beginning in 2001, Warner Bros. Pictures began releasing adaptations of the ''Harry Potter'' books. These films have proven to be very popular and, in less than a decade, the Harry Potter film series has become the highest-grossing motion picture series in history, surpassing the world-famous James Bond franchiseList of highest-grossing films at Wikipedia. To date, eight films have been released: *Chris Columbus' Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) *Chris Columbus' Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Alfonso Cuaron's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *Mike Newell's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) The first film was released in the U.S. as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The final adaptation, Deathly Hallows , has been split into two parts, the first of which was released in November 2010, with the final part released on July 15, 2011. The final day of filming on the Harry Potter film series was completed on Saturday June 12, 2010. However, members of the cast were recalled for re-shoots of the Epilogue scene on December 21, 2010 . Cast See List of Harry Potter cast members Only fourteen characters appear in all eight films, they are: *Harry Potter, portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe, as well as the Saunders Triplets and Toby Papworth as a baby and as Josh Herdman and David O'Hara under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *Ron Weasley, portrayed by Rupert Grint as well as Jamie Waylett, Daniel Radcliffe and Steffan Rhodri under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *Hermione Granger, portrayed by Emma Watson as well as Daniel Radcliffe, Sophie Thompson and Helena Bonham Carter under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *Albus Dumbledore, portrayed by Richard Harris in the first two movies and by Michael Gambon in the others, as well as Toby Regbo as a teenager; *Rubeus Hagrid, portrayed by Robbie Coltrane, as well as Martin Bayfield as a teenager; *Severus Snape, portrayed by Alan Rickman, as well as Alec Hopkins as a teenager and Ben Clarke as a child; *Lily Evans, portrayed by Geraldine Somerville as well as Ellie Darcey-Alden as a child; *Peter Pettigrew, portrayed by Timothy Spall, as well as Charles Hughes as a teenager and Dex as Scabbers the rat; *Ginny Weasley, portrayed by Bonnie Wright; *Neville Longbottom, portrayed by Matthew Lewis; *Draco Malfoy, portrayed by Tom Felton; *Fred Weasley, portrayed by James Phelps as well as Daniel Radcliffe under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *George Weasley, portrayed by Oliver Phelps as well as Daniel Radcliffe under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; *Seamus Finnigan, portrayed by Devon Murray. Significance Besides their record-breaking popularity, the Harry Potter film series, currently and once completed, are significant in several areas: *The close involvement of its author, J. K. Rowling, in many aspects of production, including story consultation and casting. *The fact that, with the exception of Albus Dumbledore, whose actor needed to be recast due to the death of the original, all major ongoing characters will have been played by the same actors for the entire series. A few supporting players have been recast over the years, however. *The conclusion of the series will mark the first time a book series of this length, involving an ongoing story arc, has been adapted for film in its entirety, and without profound changes being made to the original storyline. *The book series and film series were released over a ten year period. The Philosopher's Stone was first published in the UK in 1997, with the final book The Deathly Hallows published in 2007. Likewise the first film was released in 2001 and the series will conclude in 2011 with the second half of the final film. *Each film in the series has been released to critical and financial success worldwide. Logo history The Harry Potter logo's design is based off the typeface used for the American editions of the books.In the first two films directed by Chris columbus it was golden,However Alfonso Cuaron the director of prisoner of azkaban changed the logos color to silver to reflect the films darker atmosphere,This was used in later films as well. In the films In every film but Philosopher's Stone and Prisoner of Azkaban, the Harry Potter logo appears floating slowly from background to foreground, usually through a sea of clouds. In the other two films, the logo flies in from the foreground, stops as it is illuminated, then flies back into the foreground. From Chamber of Secrets onward, the title sequence begins with the Warner Bros. logo fading in and slowly drifting in from the background through a sea of clouds. ''Philosopher's Stone In ''Philosopher’s Stone, the background is a generic patch of stormy clouds, and the logo is metallic gold. This is the first instance in which the title is not accompanied by Hedwig's Theme. Instead, the theme is played with the Warner Bros. Pictures logo, which is not shown as part of the title sequence. ''Chamber of Secrets In ''Chamber of Secrets, the background is the sky above Privet Drive at sunset. Chamber of Secrets is the only film to depict the Warner Bros. Pictures logo in its original colour scheme. Because of the blue background of the logo, it is animated to turn on its "back" so the camera does not "go through" it. In every subsequent movie, the blue background is omitted, and the camera passes between the letters of the logo. ''Prisoner of Azkaban ''Prisoner of Azkaban is the only film to date that does not depict either the WB or Harry Potter logo against a sea of clouds. They are instead set floating in front of 4 Privet Drive , illuminated by wand light. Another noticeable difference is that the letters of the Harry Potter logo float around haphazardly. Different from the first two movies, and continuing on in the next, the logo is coloured silver. ''Goblet of Fire In ''Goblet of Fire, the logo appears in the sky directly above Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave. Also, the subtitle materializes with a blue flame effect. ''Order of the Phoenix In ''Order of the Phoenix, the logo drifts through what appears to be blue smoke or fog instead of actual clouds. This logo is grey and stone-textured instead of metallic, a trend that continues in the following films. Order of the Phoenix is also the first film to use a new font for the subtitle, something that also carries over to the newer movies. The background is generic, but dissolves into a sunny sky over Little Whinging . ''Half-Blood Prince In ''Half-Blood Prince, the clouds are grey, with lightning streaking through them. The WB and Harry Potter logos are intercut by a short scene showing the aftermath of "Duel in the Ministry Atrium" from Order of the Phoenix. After the Harry Potter logo appears, the background dissolves to an identical stormy sky reflected in the Swiss Re Tower. Half-Blood Prince is the first film to use the new Harry Potter logo with the re-designed letter P (see below). This new logo continues to be in use in subsequent movies. ''Deathly Hallows Part 1 In ''Deathly Hallows Part 1, The WB logo is accompanied by the screeching sound RAB's locket makes. As it passes into the foreground, the metal rusts and deteriorates. Breaking the series' tradition, a full scene - including a monologue by Rufus Scrimgeour and a montage featuring the three protagonists - separates the title sequence into parts. The Harry Potter logo then appears, floating through the monochromatic clouds above Malfoy Manor. This is the second instance in which the Harry Potter logo is not accompanied by "Hedwig's Theme" (which again plays with the WB logo). Instead, a new theme is used, "Snape to Malfoy Manor", which segues into the next scene. In other media In promotional materials, such as movie posters and merchandise, and on DVD/Blu-ray covers, the Harry Potter logos appear differently that their movie counterparts. ''Philosopher's Stone For ''Philosopher’s Stone, the lettering has a different bevel effect and texture from any other instance of the logo. It also has a white glow effect around it. ''Chamber of Secrets For ''Chamber of Secrets, the logo has either a blue or green glow around it. ''Prisoner of Azkaban For ''Prisoner of Azkaban, the glow effect is dropped. While subtle, the logo was redesigned for Azkaban. The letter P was elongated and given a different, pointed serif. Also, the film started the trend of colouring the logo in various shades of silver instead of gold (however, it is coloured bronze in some instances).Since the tone of the film transitoned from Light to dark. ''Goblet of Fire For ''Goblet of Fire and every subsequent release, the logo appears as shiny and metallic in all non-film appearances. It is depicted as either made of stone or rusting metal in the films’ title sequences. ''Order of The Phoenix ''Order of the Phoenix is notable for changing the font used for the subtitles, a change reflected in the film as well. However in the title sequence for the film, the title uses the old 'P' in 'Potter' as used in the first two films. Order of the Phoenix is also the first to depict the logo as weathered and scratched. The old subtitle font is still used in other promotional materials besides the logo. ''Half-Blood Prince In many advertisements, posters, and DVD/Blu-ray covers for ''Half-Blood Prince, the Harry Potter logo is shown tilted at an angle and cut off at either end. Some posters also depict the logo with a bluish sheen. This film is also the first to abbreviate the movie title to "HP6", which was again done for the seventh movie. ''Deathly Hallows Part 1'' Compared to the film version - which is strictly dark grey - the logo appears in varying shades, from black to light grey in promotional items, DVD/Blu-ray covers, and the soundtrack. On some posters, it has a noticeable red tinge. For the video game and other promotional materials, the logo has a blue hue. Also, earlier instances of the logo kept the same font for the subtitle as previous films. The final version of the logo has the parts of the letters lengthened or shortened. Harry Potter DVD and Blu-rays Individual DVDs Box Sets Ultimate Editions Notes and references Category:Films (real-world) Category:Lists